


Destroy Me

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA-Alternate Universe, K/DA-Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, KDAWEEK, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt: Gods/Mortals, Sex, Song Inspiration: Lana Del Rey's "Gods and Monsters", Song Lyrics, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: The Siren Goddess has ascended a Mortal into her music realm, what more can the Rogue ask for?





	Destroy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lana Del Rey's "Gods and Monsters"

_ In the land of gods and monsters _

_ I was an angel _

_ Living in the garden of evil _

When Akali told her friends that she was going to leave the dojo and to become a professional rapper, she was told that there was no way she would make it out alive. They told her that the music industry was just a dark Garden of Eden, eating up every innocent soul only to spit them out like scrapes of bones.

**_“It’s not worth it.”_ **

**_“They’ll only use you until they got what they wanted.”_ **

**_“They’ll destroy you, Akali.”_ **

As Akali thought of the words that her friends spelled out for her, warning her of the future that was ruined before it happened, she ran her hand across Evelynn’s chest, drawing small circles on her heart. She could feel the slight thump of her lover’s heart, proof that she’s alive and here. Ocean blue eyes gaze upon the nude woman beneath her, so sly and coy at the same time. Only Evelynn was able to pull this off. Akali could feel the Siren’s sharp gold orbs staring right through her, right inside of her.

Goddess seemed to be the right word to describe Evelynn. Although one could use succubus or she-devil, if one felt antagonizing, the word Goddess fitted more perfectly. After all, isn’t a Goddess worshipped? Deeva fans practically kiss the ground she walked, attack anyone that dare offended her, and profess their love for the Siren as if they already don’t do that enough. Wouldn’t be a surprise if there’s a shrine dedicated to Evelynn in someone’s basement.

If you think of the music industry, you think of Evelynn and Ahri specifically. Those two ruled the music world on their own, but together, they had absolute control. Kai’sa and Akali were just mere mortals that were blessed to be given the privilege of joining their inner circle. Out of thousands of young women to join K/DA, Ahri and Evelynn handpicked these two; two gorgeous Goddesses came down to Earth to take two mortals to join their prestige status, become one of them.

As Evelynn wrapped her legs around Akali’s waist, pulling her closer, her hands reached out to stroke along the rapper’s sides. The tips of her fingers tickled the sensitive flesh, almost breaking Akali from her trance.

Yet, Akali’s mind was elsewhere as her hands continued to explore Evelynn’s body, enjoying how soft it felt. In one word, Akali felt like goading. To all the people that told her that she couldn’t make it so it wasn’t worth it, here she is sleeping with the Siren. To all the people that told her that she would be used and thrown aside, here she is being quite useful in one particular aspect of her career, mainly in bed. To all the people that said that she’ll be destroyed, well...that might have some truth to it.

_ Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed _

_ Shining like a fiery beacon _

Akali was close to giving up at certain points of her blossoming career. Making some kind of impression on the streets when she could be working to inherit the dojo that was practically guaranteed to be given to her, the weight of that reality almost destroyed her dream. At one point, she thought, who cares? Maybe the Gods were telling her that she wasn’t allowed into Heaven, wasn’t allowed into the secret Garden of Eden. At times, she felt like Eve, the woman who bit the apple, who ‘ruined’ humanity forever.

Oh, the irony now.

_ You got that medicine I need _

_ Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly _

Evelynn. She’s demanding, loud, determined, feisty, sharp, cold...the list can go on. Goodness, she is beautiful. Jaw-dropping, she can make anyone drool over her like a hungry wolf that was starved for days. Men would thank her for stepping on them. Women would drop their man to even get a taste of her. She was intoxicating and she knew it.

She knew she would have Akali. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. More specifically, it was a demand.

_ Put your hands on my waist, do it softly _

_ Me and God we don’t get along, so now I sing _

The two of them could be on a moldy mattress in a dark alleyway and Evelynn could still make Akali feel like they were on top of the world. When the rapper was alone with the Siren, it was as if nothing really mattered. All she had to do was follow her command.

Evelynn reached out, cupping Akali’s cheeks, looking deeply with her soulless gaze. Her lips curled back in a smirk as she whispered, “Mine. You’re all mine.”

The Siren’s lips crashed into the Rogue’s, cementing their bond. Akali lets out a small whimper, tasting what the Goddess offered. Her hands roam across Evelynn’s stomach, feeling every inch of soft skin, memorizing each dip and curve. 

Addicting. The more Evelynn gave, the more Akali took. Every lap of her tongue sent small sparks of pleasure down her spine, each finger that dug into her scalp made Akali’s toes curl, and each delicious sound that slipped from Evelynn’s mouth was music to her ears. Akali could smell Evelynn’s sweet nectar, rich and thick, yet gentle and not overbearing. The perfect amount of perfume that didn’t choke the senses, it only teased it. Akali could feel how Evelynn’s breasts fit perfectly in her hands, warm flesh spilling out from in between her fingers. She loved how Evelynn made small squeaks each time she gave it a firm squeeze. Akali could taste Evelynn’s tongue, twirling and dancing in her mouth, exploring and claiming what belonged to her. It made her head spin in circles.

_ No one’s gonna take my soul away _

_ Living like Jim Morrison _

_ Headed towards a fucked up holiday _

_ Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing _

Evelynn fucked her up. She fucked her up so badly. Before K/DA, Akali was content with trying to get a crowd excited on the busy streets of Seoul, making videos to garner fans online. Simply, she was free to do what she wanted and no one told her what to do.

Evelynn changed that, fucked her up bad. Akali never realized how lovesick she was for Evelynn until Ahri pointed it out. 

**_“You’re like a puppy, waiting on Evelynn.”_ **

She never realized how pathetic she looked when she tried to get Evelynn’s attention, acting up, make a scene, make a fool of herself, anything to get those sharp gold eyes to look at her. 

It was easy for the Siren to notice when she was already watching closely.

As Evelynn kissed Akali, her hands wandered across the rapper’s back, drawing soft lines downwards towards her back dimples and running back up to her shoulder blades. It was Akali’s most sensitive part of her. Those light scratches made Akali hiss, stirring the ache in between her legs.

_ Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want _

_ It's innocence lost _

_ Innocence lost _

Fuck how she looked. Akali didn’t care if she looked like an idiot as she drooled after Evelynn. She already has her. Evelynn was her’s, and she was Evelynn’s.

Akali whimpered loudly into Evelynn’s mouth, making the Siren smirk. She approved and now it was time to reward her rapper. In one fluid motion, Evelynn flipped their positions, making Akali flop onto the bed. The Siren arranged herself so Akali’s legs rested on her thighs, spreading her open. She curled comfortably in between her legs, resting her body on top of Akali as she leaned down for another small kiss. Her hands wandered across Rogue’s body, humming happily as she felt her up like she was a toy to play with.

Akali arched her back, pushing her chest into Evelynn’s grip, offering herself. She could feel her cunt getting wetter as Evelynn continued to torture her, flicking at harden nipples, pinching them and tugging at them. She rocked her hips against Akali, grinding into her like a wave. Blue eyes watched as those malicious hips rose up and down with such smooth movement, it almost looked too unreal. 

Evelynn was so unreal but here she was, a Goddess devouring a mortal, transforming her, making her one of them, a living deity to rule with her. 

_ In the land of gods and monsters _

_ I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard _

Evelynn leaned down, capturing Akali’s neck into her teeth, biting hard. Her teeth dug into the milky white flesh, turning the skin to a slight pink, then to a dark red. Not enough to draw blood, Evelynn lashed her tongue out to soothe the aching mark, both claiming and devouring what is her’s. She lets out a wide smile as she leans back up, admiring her masterpiece. 

If this is what it is like to be eaten up by the Siren, then, by all means, Akali wanted this over and over. She wanted the Goddess to approve of her, reward her, and take what belongs to her. Akali made such pleasing whimpering sounds that she knew Evelynn’s stone heart would crack. She could see those golden eyes soften, almost pleading the rapper to stop. 

Evelynn leaned down to capture her favorite lips, letting out a moan. Her wandering hands felt every inch of skin, massaging Akali’s perky breasts, tickling her sides, and rubbing against her lower stomach until it came to the special spot. She lets out a hum of approval as she dipped her fingers in between wet folds, sliding her index finger over a soaked entrance. Akali lets out a ragged sigh, biting her lower lips.

_ Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer _

_ Life imitates art _

“Eve,” Akali called out, ringing her Goddess. Evelynn’s eyes shot straight up, filled with hunger and desire. The Siren crawled over like a panther to meet the Rogue’s gaze. The tips of her fingers hovered over Akali’s entrance, waiting for permission or just taunting her. Akali reached up, cupping the side of Evelynn’s face. A small hum escaped from Evelynn’s throat, enjoying the sensation of her lover cradling her face.

_ You got that medicine I need _

_ Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please _

Akali pulled Evelynn towards her, turning the Siren’s head so that her lips linger near her ears. She could hear Evelynn let out a light gasp, surprised by her rapper’s sudden forcefulness, but enjoying it regardless. 

“Akali,” Evelynn whispered, just wanting to say her rapper’s name. Hearing Evelynn’s voice sent chills down Akali’s spine, it was a type of voice that was meant for intimate moments like these. “What is it?”

It took Akali a while to answer back. She closed her eyes, thinking about how real this felt. A few years ago, she read about Evelynn in tabloids, and now here she is in bed with her. It felt like a dream and she was scared that if she opened her eyes, she would wake up to find herself laying on the floor of the dojo.

Yet when she opened her eyes, she saw Evelynn. Nothing but Evelynn. Her scent, her taste, her presence, Evelynn was right in front of her, waiting. 

“I want you…” Akali started to say, pulling Evelynn’s ear closer to her quivering voice. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling like she might be crossing a line when in reality, she really wasn’t. Yet Evelynn made her feel so...mortal, so inferior. This bed was Evelynn’s. This room was Evelynn’s. This body she has held on for twenty-one years, Evelynn’s.

“You want me to…” Evelynn encouraged, using the tips of her fingers to tickle the edges of Akali’s folds, to urge her on, foreshadowing the pleasure she will receive if she asked.

_ I don't really wanna know what's good for me _

_ God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me' _

With one last swallow, Akali asked- no, more like demanded, “I want you to destroy me, Eve. Please.”

_ No one’s gonna take my soul away _

_ Living like Jim Morrison _

_ Headed towards a fucked up holiday _

_ Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing _

_ Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want _

_ It's innocence lost _

_ Innocence lost _

Evelynn lets out a haughty laugh, turning her head to kiss along the side of Akali’s chin. Her eyes were glowing with pride like she taught Akali a new trick. Her fingers sunk inside of Akali, making the rapper’s back arch. Evelynn wrapped an arm around Akali’s waist to hold her steady as her fingers maneuvered themselves inside, coaxing the inner walls to adjust to her size.

Akali lets out a jumble of words, both English and Japanese. She couldn’t even tell which was which as she felt Evelynn’s fingers thrust inside of her. Her legs wrapped around Evelynn even tighter, clinging onto her, afraid to let go. Yet as the pleasure started to drive her crazy, her legs shivered and loosen before tightening again, unsure what to do. She could feel Evelynn’s teeth sinking into the crook of her neck, hearing the dark growl that she released.

Evelynn. Evelynn. Evelynn. How much more could you want from her when she was already giving you everything?

_ When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy _

_ 'Cause life imitates art _

_ If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby? _

_ You tell me life isn't that hard _

_ No one’s gonna take my soul away _

The Siren’s canines dragged down Akali’s chest, finding a hardened nipple. She suckled it, desperate to have it in her mouth. Her fingers continued their rampage, searching for every spot that made Akali’s moans screech louder and louder. Her inner walls clamp around Evelynn’s fingers so tightly that it was practically squeezing her out. The tighter she squeezed, the harder she pushed inside until Akali was experiencing both a bit of pain and more pleasure.

This must be what balance is, experiencing pain and pleasure at the same time, turning her head into mush. The pain of being pushed over the edge, but not quite hitting it, yet enjoying what it made her body feel. She felt like she was melting and Evelynn was putting her back together. 

But something was still holding her back, no matter how much Evelynn gave her. It was like the last loop of a knot to untie before releasing the string to its former glory. Akali reached out to pull Evelynn closer to her, looking up with teary blue eyes. “Eve,” she whimpered.

“Akali,” Evelynn responded back, still slamming her fingers as deep as Akali’s walls let her. 

“I love you.”

There was a slight moment of pause from Evelynn, so faint that anyone else might not have noticed it but Akali did. There was a warmth that coated Evelynn’s golden orbs, almost glittering with happiness. In a rare, sweet smile, Evelynn slowly says, “I love you too, Akali.”

That’s what loosen the knot. Evelynn dug her head into the crook of Akali’s neck, whispering, “I love you” over and over like a mantra. Akali repeated those three letters with Evelynn until the room was nothing but the sounds of those promising words.

This was what cemented their relationship. Gods and Goddess can have anyone they  _ desire _ , but they can’t have everything they truly  _ want _ . They belonged to each other, needing each other more than ever. 

As Akali felt her body engulf into the flames of passion, holding onto Evelynn tightly, her mouth opened to repeat Evelynn’s name, like it was a spell to keep her there. As real as this felt, there was still this lingering fear that she could lose all of this. This could have been a feverish dream or some fantasy in her head or even just an illusion created to just torture her. However, as Evelynn kissed along the side of Akali’s neck, slowly taking her fingers out, and holding the rapper tightly in her arms, it was like she also had that same fear. The fear of how too good this all was, to be one with the person you love the most.

As the two of them held each other in a tight embrace, settling down from their heavenly high, it became more clear that they weren’t dreaming. This was all real. Akali has ascended right into Evelynn’s awaiting arms so that they could be together and rule the music world.

After all, they are Goddesses, both of them.

_ I'm living like Jim Morrison _

_ Headed towards a fucked up holiday _

_ Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing _

_ Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want _

_ It's innocence lost _

_ Innocence lost _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this KDAweek contribution! 
> 
> Song: Lana Del Rey's "Gods and Monsters"
> 
> Please let me know what you think in either kudo or comments!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
